324entfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun House
A new place in the 324 Entertainment world. An entertainment venue where anyone can have fun. The Fun House has 6 floors. More info coming soon Floors (top to bottom) * 6th floor: Empty floor, mostly just maintenance and the air conditioning system (only accessible by stairs to prevent elevator users from accidentally accessing it) * 5th floor: Staff only (the button for this floor in the elevator glows red to represent it being staff only; also the button for this floor has the words "STAFF ONLY" near it) * 4th floor: The restaurant * 3rd floor: The arcade * 2nd floor: 3 escape rooms * 1st floor: Where most of the action takes place, in order to avoid it potentially collapsing or something. Includes a trampoline park w/foam pit, a lasertag arena, indoor sports, etc... Foam pit colors The color mix inside the foam pit changes every month based on the holiday or season celebrated during that month. * January: (New Year) Red, orange, yellow, green, teal, blue, purple, pink * February: (Valentine's Day) Red, pink, purple, white * March: (St. Paddy's Day) Light green, dark green, white, gold * April: (Easter) Pastel blue, purple, pink, and yellow * May: Varies depending on what's celebrated that month in that location * June: Teal, blue, yellow, white * July: Red, white, blue * August: Varies * September: Varies * October: (Halloween) Orange, black, purple, green * November: Yellow, orange, red, brown * December: (Christmas) Red, white, green The escape rooms The 3 escape rooms in the Fun House are: Ghost Mansion Prison Escape Ancient Fort All escape rooms require participants to be at least 11 years old. The other location has 3 different escape rooms. Number and description signs The numbers on the signs are written in Continuum Bold font. The font used for the room descriptions is Gill Sans MT. The first digit of each room number is the floor the room is on (example: 100 would be on floor 1, and 200 would be on floor 2) 4th Floor Eatery Menu (Currently incomplete) * Pizza (either 1 or 2 individual slices, or a whole pizza for parties): Cheese and pepperoni available individually, can choose the toppings for whole pizzas * Popcorn (small, medium, and large tubs): Can choose an amount of butter or pick a flavor from the selection * Soft pretzels (unsalted, salted, cinnamon sugar or cheese) * Rainbow chips (come out as dehydrated rice flour chips, when fried they puff up, served in a fry boat with your choice of seasoning) * Fries (available in 4 shapes: straight, curly, waffle, and crinkle cut, seasoned with your choice of seasoning and served in a fry boat) * Drinks: There are 4 soda fountains, each with 8 drinks, for a total of 32 different selections. Cup sizes: Small, medium, large, extra large. There is an exclusive drink (cannot be bought anywhere else) that can be ordered: Octopi Grape. Night Shift * 2nd and 3rd floors are inaccessible (buttons for them in the elevator are turned off) * More info coming soon